The present invention relates to a receiving reproducing system of the type which may be carried on a vehicle, such as an automobile.
In a sound field extending in the passenger compartment of an automobile, the surrounding noises other than the sounds generated by the automotive radio receiver, tend to change significantly in volume. For this reason, there has been proposed an automatic sound volume control system for detecting those surrounding noises and for controlling the output volume of the radio receiver proportionally in accordance with the detected noise level, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 82955/1979.